Awaken, My Dear Kushinada
by skygirl90
Summary: UPDATED! For all of my friends. Momiji is gone, not dead, just gone. Kusanagi and the rest of the TAC are looking for her. But what will they find? And what do the Aragami have to do with it?
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters...To bad huh!

"Awaken My Dear Kushinada"

_Kusanagi stared, wide eyed at the ball of light that was sucking Momiji in._

"_Kusanagi, promise me that you'll come and find me. I will look different but it will still be me, I will have no memory of you or the TAC, this is the only way I can survive. When you can find me remind me of who I am, remind me of my destiny. And remind me of you." Momiji was making a last request at the now tearful Kusanagi who was to wounded to move. "Promise me that you will come and find me, please." Kusanagi nodded as Momiji's body was sucked into the light and thrown in to the air like a beautiful shooting star._

"_Momiji, come back." Kusanagi's last words before he slipped into unconsciousness._

Kusanagi woke up in a cold sweat his body was aching as he remembered that night. He had come to a decision, after searching for a month without any help of the TAC he decided that he would tell them the truth, and he did. You couldn't begin to imagine their shock, and anger at Kusanagi for lying to them about Momiji, because he had originally told them that Momiji had died; he was given the silent treatment at first, but soon afterward all of his bad deeds where forgotten. Everyone was so involved in finding Momiji that anything else didn't even register in their heads.

Finally, after all this time the TAC had located the Kushinada pulse in a small town of Wakasa. They couldn't pin point her exact location though, that was Kusanagi's job. Kusanagi didn't expect it to be hard to sense Momiji's soul, after all when she was back in Tokyo he always knew where she was. Kusanagi could still sense Momiji's soul, but it was very faint and he still hadn't located her yet.

Kusanagi climbed out of the hotel bed and slipped his shirt over his head, because he was already wearing his pants and socks. He walked to the window and looked out, there were young women and young men walking to school in their uniforms, suddenly it hit him 'I haven't checked the schools!' With excitement running through Kusanagi he jumped into his shoes and out the window hopping from tree to tree to investigate the few schools in Wakasa.

"Mia, what is wrong with you?" Kei looked down at her friend who was grabbing at the scar on her chest, struggling to breath. "Mia, stop it you're scaring me."

"I can't help it, it's burning inside of me," Mia's breathing slowed and she returned to her feet. "That's the third time this week, Kei."

"Well let's just be glad no one saw you, there would be rumors going around that your possessed or something," Kei tried to make a joke as she picked up her book bag, she dropped it when Mia had toppled over onto the concrete. "Well I've got to get on the bus now I'll see you tomorrow." Kei ran toward the long yellow bus and hopped aboard.

Mia picked up her own bag and began to walk toward her home, 'home doesn't sound right.' Mia didn't know where she came from, she only remembers two figures talking in the pale moonlight before one of them disappeared in a flash of light leaving the other unconscious on the ground; then she remembered waking up at her school, not knowing who she was or where she came from. Mia was going to ask where she was just before memories came crashing into her head, Mia knew it was stupid but she thought those memories were planted in her head.

Mia laughed to herself, she must be going nuts. She walked a few minutes longer before she felt she was being watched, 'this is odd, where is it coming from?' Mia bent down pretending to tie her shoe, but instead she grabbed a pocketknife that she kept in her combat boots. Mia straightened and kept walking, looking into the trees every now and then to see a dark figure. "This is a bunch of bull."

Mia turned in to an alleyway and waited until the feeling of being watched went away, unfortunately it didn't. Mia closed her eyes, trees rustled in the wind, her hair danced along with the leaves, and foot steps stalked close to her. The footsteps stopped right next to her and a hand was placed on her shoulder, 'bad idea,' Mia opened her eyes and whirled to the back of the figure; she held the knife to it's throat.

"What happened to just slapping me," the man said, he smelled of the trees and rivers; 'man he smells good,' Mia thought. Instantly snapping back to attention she focused on his voice, it was familiar. "I really think you should get this knife away from me."

Mia didn't know why but she trusted this stranger, and so she eased the knife away from his throat and took a step back so he could turn around. "Who are you?"

There was a soft chuckle that made Mia skin crawl, "the question is not who I am, but who you are?" The man slowly turned around, he was gorgeous, his cat-like eyes blinked after looking her over, his hair obviously slicked back with a few wild strands every now and then. He had big muscles to; they bulged out against his shirt. This was a very familiar figure.

Kusanagi couldn't help but smirk at the way she looked at him; fire filled those green eyes, yes. 'I've found her at last,' the eyes that looked at him were definitely Momiji's. Her hair was waving around her, no, more like wiping around her in a brown, blond cream wave swallowing her in a shadow; her lips were full and rosy, skinny nose, her face was a perfect set. 'She's wearing shorter skirts then I remember, that's interesting' Kusanagi ran a gloved hand through his hair and looked away from her.

The girl had knelt down and put her pocketknife back into her combat boot. She wore nee-high socks and a button up white shirt with a tie; the girl didn't wear her uniform jacket, it made her look dashing. The girl quickly pulled a hair tie around her wild hair to make it behave.

"I am Mia, now who are you?" Mia had one hand on her well-developed hip and the other holding her book bag.

She didn't seem annoyed or angry, or even scared; Mia seemed as though she knew what he was going to say. "Mia, it means brightness, no that is not who you are."

At this Mia looked at his face more deeply, searching for meanings in his words. Mia turned and began to walk away, "I have to leave now."

"Oh no you don't" Kusanagi jumped in front of Mia in attempt to stop her but she just looked at the ground and walked around him; Kusanagi reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. "Wait a second, I still have something to say."

Mai turned around to face him slowly, still looking at the ground. Her face was pale, and her lips whispered words so soft that they were barely heard, "Release me, Kusanagi."

Mia didn't understand why Kusanagi had jerked away from her when she said his name, but she soon figured it out.

"I didn't tell you my name, how do you know what it is?"

Mia was a little uncomfortable, she told herself that she would never tell anyone her secret; this man that stood in front of her was obviously the one from her dream, the one talking to the girl he called Momiji.

"In my dreams, she calls for you, ranting over and over in my head: _Kusanagi, promise me that you'll come and find me. Promise me that you will come and find me, please."_

A tear had found a place to trail down on Kusanagi's face as she spoke. Mia shook her head and continued to walk home without looking back at the man, known as Kusanagi.

He wasn't quite certain until just now that he had found her, when she spoke so vividly of the night Momiji disappeared. Kusanagi had never shed tears in front of anyone before. He waited a moment longer pulling himself back down to earth before he took off after Mia.

Mia was completely different from Momiji, except for her deep mesmerizing green eyes. Mia was a brave, to-the-point type of girl; Momiji was a scared, can't-we-all-just-get-along type. Mia wore her skirts short and didn't wear her jacket just to show off that she was an independent young woman that no one could control, or maybe so she could stand out. Momiji always tried to blend in, so she always dressed according to the school dress code. The most unexpected thing that Kusanagi had come across was that Mia wore combat boots with knee high socks. Momiji always wore pantyhose and high heels, and would never think to conceal a pocketknife in her shoe. The two of them were almost complete opposites, except they shared those two things: their eyes, and the feelings he felt when he was around them.

Kusanagi wasn't prepared for the rush of emotion when he had first laid his eyes on Mia. Mia did not look like Momiji but it was defiantly her...he could feel it in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters!

Awaken, My Dear Kushinada

Ch. 2

Mia walked along the path that led to her front door holding her scar. 'Just a little longer and I'll be home,' she felt as though she was going to collapse; no one was home at her house, and the next house was to far for her to walk. Mia could feel herself growing weak as she reached for the door knob, the last thing she remembered was rolling over on to her back to see a pair of glowing blue eyes "go to sleep, milady."

Mia woke up the next morning remembering everything perfectly well. 'It's a good thing I didn't have any homework,' Mia thought with a smirk. She got dressed and ran down stairs to the dinning room to meet her mother, who was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, milady," her mother placed a plate in front of her. Mia had always remembered it this way; her mother and father called her nothing but milady unless she asked them to.

"Morning mother, do you know were my book bag is?"

"I placed it by the door, are you leaving without breakfast?"

"Yes, I had some homework I didn't do and I need to go to school early." Mia had never been one to flat out lie to her mother, but something told her it was all right for now. Mia yelled a small farewell to her mother and left for school. As soon as Mia was halfway down the path she felt a familiar feeling and stopped to look at the trees, they were so thick she couldn't see anything but she knew it was somewhere in there. It was watching her waiting for the perfect moment to come out and surprise her.

"Come out of there, Kusanagi, what are you ten years old? For crying out loud, hiding in trees is the most immature thing I've ever heard of." Mia looked at shaded figure in the tree nearest to her.

Kusanagi was baffled, how could she have sensed him. "Right," he whispered to himself and jumped down from the tree branch to face her. "So, you want to try and kill me again or is it something else this time." Kusanagi's voice was full of sarcasm and he had a sexy smile separating his lips.

"No wonder I felt I had to leave my house early, you were spying on me." Mia seemed uneasy and was glaring at him, "do you realize what could have happened if my mother sensed you?" Mia walked briskly toward him in an angry manner. Kusanagi had to admit that he was a little afraid when she stopped right in front of him. "Idiot, she would have killed you," Mia reached forth her hand and slammed him into the nearest tree.

"Momi- I mean Mia what are doing?" Mia was frozen in front of him, she didn't look scared or angry; Mia was empty, or looked it anyway.

"He's coming this way, you need to go before he sees you." Mia said quietly, looking down the path at an approaching figure.

Kusanagi scrambled to his feet, "whomever it is, he can't hurt me?"

"Fool," Mia pushed him into the woods and ran down the path.

"I'll just see for myself who this guy is," Kusanagi jumped up in the trees and hopped down to where Mia was.

"Nyoko," Mia looked at her longhaired boyfriend and smiled. His lips kissed the top of her hand and smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

Nyoko pulled Mia into a hug letting his shadowy hair fall beside her, "I needed to make sure you're alright." Nyoko's echoing voice flowed up to the treetops and were caught in the branches. Mia heard a quiet snarl.

"I'm fine, would you like to walk me to the bus stop?" Mia was quick to offer.

"I will accompany you then," Nyoko turned and was visible to the trees, which let out a quick gasp. Mia and Nyoko walked off.

'Damn, where did Murakumo come from?' Kusanagi glared at the now sliced pieces of tree that had been next to the path. 'Mia didn't recognize him as Murakumo, and she wasn't afraid.'

Kusanagi felt disgusted, he had tried so hard to find Momiji, and now he finds out it was the Aragami that had taken her away from him. Kusanagi was pissed beyond limits.

Kusanagi jumped along the path toward Mia's school as thoughts danced in his head. He couldn't understand it, Aragami surrounded her, but she didn't know anything. He was glad that she still had her mitama, so there was hope for her regaining her memories. Kusanagi moved faster toward his hotel room, he was anxious to tell the TAC the news.

"What? I don't follow you Kusanagi, you found Momiji who is now called Mia and she is with Murakumo, who is now called Nyoko?" Kome was sitting next to Ms. Tacheuchi with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yes that's right," Kusanagi stood up from his seat facing the rest of the TAC. "I have to go now and do my part, I have to tell her who she is; when I tell her who she is she should come back."

Kunakida shook his head and allowed him to leave. 'What are we going to do?'

Mia was humming a soft melody as Nyoko walked anxiously beside her, holding her hand.

"Mia, you know I love to hear you sing, but could you pick a different tune." Nyoko gave a short impatient squeeze on Mia's hand. Mia stopped humming and walked silently for a second.

"I wonder what that melody is," stated Mia, not expecting Nyoko to answer.

"It's the melody of Matsuri."

Mia stopped and slid her hand out of Nyoko's, "Matsuri... The ceremony of human sacrifice." Mia stopped as if she was remembering something, a red light.

Nyoko took up Mia's hand, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mia lied.

"No, she's not." A voice floated up to them from behind. Mia and Nyoko turned around to find Kusanagi.

Murakumo flinched held Mia's hand tighter as she began to speak to him. "Kusanagi, what are you doing here?"

"You were remembering, weren't you, Momiji?" Kusanagi took a step toward both of them and saw a flash in Mia's eyes. "Do you remember now, do you remember who you are?"

The flash in Mia's eyes disappeared, and she clung to Murakumo for protection. "Will you just leave me alone, what do you want with me?"

"I want you to remember, I want you to come back to me?" Kusanagi took another step toward them. He was on the verge of getting her mind back and he wasn't going to stop.

"Leave her be," Murakumo stepped in front of Mia. Kusanagi drew his blades in a challenging way, expecting Murakumo to charge at him. What happed Kusanagi wasn't prepared for.

Murakumo was shocked and drew back, that's when Kusanagi noticed he didn't have mitama's on his hands. He was completely human.

A humming noise came from behind Murakumo, a soft gentle melody. Both Kusanagi and Murakumo flinched in pain. The melody stopped.

"Momiji?" Kusanagi waited for an answer from the figure that remained behind Murakumo.

Murakumo moved out of the way and saw that Mia was running down the sidewalk away from them. Murakumo called after her, but she didn't stop running.

"Now look what you did you blundering idiot," Murakumo turned around to face Kusanagi. "Just who are you any way?"

Kusanagi looked at him in surprise, "You mean you don't remember?"

"You seem familiar but I just can't seem to tell..."

Kusanagi retracted his blades and jumped into the trees to follow Mia.

As Mia ran she dropped her book bag only heading for her home, and sanctuary. "Why don't you remember?" Mia stopped dead.

"Who said that?" Her voice was shaky

"Me" Mia closed her eyes and fell into a large blue room.

"What do you want?"

"I want myself back, and only you can give me that gift." The voice boomed from the shaded figure stalking toward her. Her footsteps were soft and graceful. She walked toward her until the shadow disappeared from her face. She had rosy cheeks and dazzling green eyes, her face shaped by long chestnut strands of hair.

"Your Momiji, Kusanagi wants you." Mia stood there just admiring the girl in front of her. She seemed so elegant and friendly.

"No Mia, he wants us. You see we are two people as one. You are everything that I'm not, so you became me when I could no longer hold my own. You are me, and I am you."

"You want out, so go out. No one is stopping you." Mia stated.

"Then you will remain in here again, as before?" Momiji questioned her.

"Yes." Mia said, Momiji closed her eyes and chanted something. Suddenly a spark exploded between them. Momiji opened her eyes and stared at Mia. "What, what's wrong?"

"We are no longer one, this body is yours." Momiji was transfixed on Mia.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Mia was desperate.

"I can come out only for a short period of time, but-" Momiji was cut off when Mia grabbed her cheek and said 'ouch.'

"What was that?" Mia said between clenched teeth.

Momiji smiled, "Kusanagi has found your body in your unconscious state. It seems Kusanagi is trying to wake you up by slapping you." Momiji smile disappeared, "allow me to use your body to speak with him."

"Sure, just make him stop slapping me." Mia had both of her cheeks grasped in her hands. Momiji began chanting again.

"Mia, wake up. No you can't be gone, wake up." Kusanagi was frustrated and tired. He had slapped her twice, but still no response.

Mia's eyes popped open but they didn't have any of Mia's pizzazz in them. A soft smile extended her lips. "Kusanagi," Momiji breathed.

Kusanagi's mouth dropped a hundred feet. Momiji was there in front of him, in Mia's body. "Momiji, is it really you have you returned to me forever?"

The smile faded from Momiji's face, "yes it really is me, but no I have not returned to form forever, as you say."

"I don't understand, what are you trying to tell me?" Kusanagi moved to the side, allowing Momiji to sit up.

"This is Mia, she is me and I am her. She is my opposite balancing soul; she is everything I am not; she like me in another dimension brought to life in our world. But don't be confused she is very much human." Momiji rose to her feet and stood tall in front of Kusanagi. "Some things are changing."

"What about Murakumo, what happened to him?" Kusanagi urged for answers.

"The aragami were afraid and not sure if I was really gone, they had taken the king and overthrown him. Murakumo is a servant to his own kingdom, The Kingdom of the Roots. The ones who took his thrown took his soul and placed it in my mitama, they erased his memory and placed one saying that he and Mia were lovers. He is bound to her by love, just as you are to me." Momiji stopped and waited for Kusanagi's response.

"Does everyone have an opposite balancing soul?" Kusanagi was quite curious how the whole system works.

"Only those in need of one, such as you, Kaede and I." Momiji was pretty confident she knew his next question. "Do you want to know who your other soul is?"

"Do I know my opposite?" Kusanagi questioned.

"Quite well," Momiji smiled a little. "In fact you two meet on a regular basis, but you're sworn enemies." Kusanagi couldn't wait much longer. "Your opposite is Murakumo."

Kusanagi was shocked.

Suddenly Momiji started quivering. She fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Kusanagi, I have to go, I'm trying to hold on but this body is not mine. Her will is my opposite. I love you." Momiji passed out and laid still.

Kusanagi kneeled at her side and put his head down on her chest to see if her heart was still beating.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The body began to move. Kusanagi looked at the young woman's face, it was Mia. Kusanagi jerked back and stood up instantly.

"I was checking to see if you were alright." Kusanagi scratched the back of his head and smiled as Mia rose to her feet.

Nyoko was confused Mia and that weird guy just ran off, and he was left standing there like an idiot.

"Do you want to come home?" A voice came from the near by trees.

Nyoko jumped, "who said that?"

"Answer me, do you want to come home to remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Your life."

"Should I, or should I stay this way?" Nyoko whispered

"Welcome back," the trees cried. A flash of blue light came from the trees and mitamas' covered Nyoko's body. And Murakumo was born again.

Mia sat up, and looked Kusanagi in the face. "As I told you before, and what Momiji probably told you just now, I AM NOT HER! Do we have that clear?" Mia was breathing deeply.

"Yah, yah, but you need to come with me to meet the rest of the TAC." Kusanagi took Mia onto his back and jumped into the trees, he swept through the forest rarely touching a branch with his feet.

They were jumping up on the roof of their first building when Mia remembered something. "Ohmygosh, what about Nyoko? We just ran off and didn't tell him anything. He must be worried. We need to find him and tell him I'm okay."

"Right now," Kusanagi whined.

"Yes!" Mia stated, she was satisfied when Kusanagi started heading toward the place where her and Nyoko were.

"Hmm, a familiar scum approaches." Murakumo looked to the trees, he could smell Kusanagi's presence; there was another smell mingled with Kusanagi's that was very familiar, but Murakumo couldn't remember what it was.

"Are we there yet, Plant Boy!" A voice that sounded familiar too, but Murakumo still couldn't recognize the other person. Maybe it was that pest of a Kushinada.

Kusanagi jumped down out of the trees and Mia hopped off of his back.

Murakumo looked at them, they both looked at Murakumo.

"Nyoko, I'm okay, this is Kusanagi." Mia began to walk toward him with a slight smile on her face.

"I know who he is, you pathetic human!" Murakumo was about to strike Mia when Kusanagi wiped her from his view. "Where is the Kushinada, Kusanagi?"

"You nearly killed her, idiot."

Murakumo withdrew his blade, "what, that wasn't the Kushinada."

"Not exactly, but Momiji is kind of inside her." Kusanagi stood in front of a shocked Mia.

"But how, magic like that hasn't been used for millenniums, and only the king of Aragami can do that." Murakumo was thinking very hard. "I'm the king, and I didn't do that."

"Your not the king anymore, how do you think you got here to this little town?"

"I...I...I don't really know." Murakumo flew off leaving Mia and Kusanagi alone.

Mia fell on her knees, "why did he attack me, why does he have those things on his hands?" Mia was going to cry, she just knew it, but she didn't want to. "I love him, I thought he loved me."

Kusanagi looked over his shoulder, "That wasn't Nyoko, that was Murakumo." He didn't know what else to say, "It's like you and Momiji."

Mia looked up, "you mean Nyoko is still in there!"

"No, Nyoko's gone. You were really in love with Murakumo, he just can't remember you." Kusanagi looked straight ahead now, at the place where Murakumo just stood.

The TAC expected something a little more Momiji like, but instead it was Mia stood in front of them. Everyone gave Mia a funny look, they were utterly speechless. Mia didn't know what to say, she just stood there and looked out the window with Kusanagi to her right and the group of adults in front of her.

Mia, snapping her gum loudly, made it clear that she found this annoying.

"I have to go home soon, you know?" Mia looked out the window, not wanting to stare at the shocked adults anymore. She had other things on her mind, like Murakumo.

"Oh, yes indeed, but I think that it might be helpful if you stayed in the TAC's custody, considering that Momiji was. Where are your parents so we can get this all sorted out?" Mia heard Kunikida quite well, but she just thought he was crazy.

"Do you honestly think my parents would let a complete stranger take me from my home...or are you just stupid?" Mia rolled her eyes when she got no response. "Hey, plant boy, I'm leaving, this is a total waste of my time. I have things I need to do, too." Mia turned to make her exit, when she saw everyone getting up to follow her.

"We'll take you home, I need to talk to your parents." Kunikida said as he slipped his arms into his jacket. The rest of the TAC followed them out the door, including Kusanagi.

Mia sighed and then opened her door, "Mom, we have company." Mia looked at the TAC as they walked in after her. Kusanagi looked alert, like he expected something to be wrong. He was right.

"Is it a friend of yours," Mia's mother's voice floated out from the kitchen. Mia felt a burning sensation coming from the scar on her chest.

"Not exactly, but they would like to talk to you." Mia could feel her lungs getting heavy, she never used to get these feelings at home, something was wrong.

"Oh, who are they." Mia's mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel; she took one look at Kusanagi and dropped the towel in her hand.

Mia's scream pierced the silence that followed. "MITAMA!"

Mia's mother began to melt into another form as a blue seed on her forehead began to glow, "Kusanagi, you traitor."

"Figures," Kusanagi picked up Mia and jumped out the door into the trees. He set the fainted Mia on a branch, and extended his blades. "This is going to be fun!" He attacked the aragami, and a short battle followed.

"MURAKUMO!" A scream came from the branch that Mia was lying in, and rode the wind till it finally reached Murakumo's ears.

"MURAKUMO!"

Murakumo heard the scream quite clearly. He was already shooting toward it, even though he didn't know why. He just felt like he had too.

Kusanagi had taken his eyes away from the monster to look toward Mia, which was a big mistake. The aragami took advantage of the opportunity to make a deep gash in Kusanagi's chest. Kusanagi focused on the aragami once more and continued battling, not noticing Murakumo jump on the branch with Mia.

"Murakumo, not Nyoko." Mia said as she looked at Murakumo's glaring eyes.

"Oh, it's just you, pathetic human." Murakumo looked at the battle below. "Why did you call for me?"

"I needed you...I mean I NEED you." Mia was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Pathetic," Murakumo turned and was preparing to leave, when he felt grab his wrist. He looked back at her.

"Please... please don't go." Suddenly the burning sensation on her chest returned, but this time Murakumo felt it as well.

A mitama was pushing its way out of Mia's chest scar. It was glowing brightly.

Below, Kusanagi had finished killing the aragami when he saw the blue mitama float down from the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters!

Awaken, My Dear Kushinada

Ch. 4

"Murakumo, not Nyoko." Mia said as she looked at Murakumo's glaring eyes.

"Oh, it's just you, pathetic human." Murakumo looked at the battle below. "Why did you call for me?"

"I needed you...I mean I NEED you." Mia was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Pathetic," Murakumo turned and was preparing to leave, when he felt Mia grab his wrist. He looked back at her.

"Please... please don't go." Suddenly the burning sensation on her chest returned, but this time Murakumo felt it as well.

A mitama was pushing its way out of Mia's chest scar. It was glowing brightly.

Below, Kusanagi had finished killing the aragami when he saw the blue mitama float down from the tree.

Their mingled screams filled the air, and Kusanagi was worried. He felt like a dear in the headlights, he couldn't move, frozen by some unknown force.

Suddenly the mitama stopped falling and levitated a few feet from the ground, and it began glowing brightly. It's light temporarily blinded all of the people within a five mile radius. Its brilliant glow could be best described as a blue sun burst, but since it was so bright no one could look at it for long.

"Mia..." Kusanagi's voice wavered a bit as all of the light seemed to be sucked into the miniature spot. It was like the mitama had become a black whole and was sucking all of the light in. Kusanagi was thought he was having a flash back to when Momiji was sucked into the glowing blue sphere. But this was different. "MIA!"

Suddenly the blue light began to take form. A human form. A female human form!

Kusanagi's eyes widened slightly as he watched the form become more and more clear. Color drained from his face, and color began to find it's way onto the once blue figure of a women.

Kusanagi's voice and vision was failing, he was going to pass out. He gathered up his strength and said one thing before the eternal darkness of dreams swallowed up his consciousness.

"Momiji..." And with that he passed out.

Momiji was floating in thin air. She felt like she was waking up from a dream she didn't want to know the ending too. She saw a flash of blue light and then all was ablaze of different shapes and colors. All of the shapes were blurry and everything was so strange. Momiji felt herself spinning; she thought she was going hurl.

"Momiji..." It was the quiet voice of a forgotten friend.

Suddenly Momiji felt the soft dirt beneath her feet and allowed herself to fall upon her knees. "Where am I?" she whispered softly on the light breeze that she found tangled in her loose hair.

Mr. Kunikida saw the long brown tresses first, then the shining green eyes against the pale white skin. He was speechless. He saw her collapse and ran over to cover her with his long coat, since she wasn't covered by anything else.

"Where am I?" she asked him in a quiet tone as she pulled the front of the jacket together to cover herself from view. Her vision was going blurry again, because she was so exhausted.

"Home," that was all Kunikida said before Momiji blacked out.

Murakumo didn't know what was happening with all of the blue light, but it was causing him pain. The human girl who grabbed him wasn't helping either, with her loud scream. Murakumo could only cringe at the pain. It got worse by the second.

He cracked open his eyes and stared at the girl; her eyes were full of tears. They were tears of pain. She couldn't handle all of the power coming out of her obviously. But still, Murakumo felt something deep inside of him.

Suddenly, for reasons he couldn't explain, he grabbed the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was still crying from pain, but she had seased screaming. She was jerking around like she was trying to get the pain off of her.

Then, as if by some strange force had pushed them, they were falling from the branch to the ground below. Murakumo closed his eyes and braced for impact, they were to close to the ground to avoid hitting it even if he tried flying away.

There was a soft thud, a splash of green and red, but after that there was only black.

Ryoko and Kome had a hard time explaining all the military trucks to the mayor of Wakasa. They had a hard time keeping spectators away from where Kusanagi had battled the Aragami monster, and an even harder time getting Kusanagi Momiji, Mia, and Murakumo's to a hospital without any ambulances.

Ms. Matsudara was able to get two hospital rooms that no doctors or nurses could go into for the four patients. But everyone was so curious and kept asking Ryoko and Kome what it was all about.

"Sorry, I can't answer any of your questions. It is secret military information." Ryoko closed her eyes and rested her back against the chair, confident that she had finally go her message across. She let out an exasperated sigh; "I'm getting to old for this."

"Oh, come on, Ryoko, this is what we live for, ain't it?" Kome said stabbing her elbow into Ryoko's side.

Cracked open one eye and looked at Kome, "that's what you think."

Just then Mr. Kunikida came back from the patients' quarters. He walked over to Ryoko and Kome and stood there for a minute thinking about something quite seriously.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Mr. Kunikida looked into Ryoko's concerned eyes.

"Yes, medically speaking everyone will be fine, even Murakumo, unfortunately. But I'm wondering how Momiji was able to come back, what was it that triggered the transformation from a mitama to Momiji...Hmm." Kunikida looked at his feet.

This all was strange. What is with that girl, Mia? Mia...how does she play a part in this whole affair? And what does Murakumo have to do with anything. Kunikida just couldn't figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to thank you all for your awesome reviews! I was honestly considering removing the story because I got no reviews, but since you guys asked so nicely I decided to update! Go all Blue Seed fans!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Blue Seed ideas or characters!

Awaken, My Dear Kushinada

Ch. 5

"Ugh," Murakumo's body felt like he had just been beaten to hell. He cracked his eyes open to see thousands of blurry images. There was a fuzzy square of light right above his head. "Where am I?" Me managed to say.

"Oh, you're awake!" said a slight figure that sat beside him. She instantly jumped up, "just lye still, I'll go get the doctor." With that she left the room.

Murakumo tried to get up, but the pain was too much. He didn't know how long he lay there, but soon a woman in a long white coat walked in. She had black hair pulled back into a bun, and a very familiar face.

"Nice to see you awake Murakumo." The doctor walked over and looked at the monitor. "You're lucky to be alive, I mean you're an a Aragami and being exposed to the Kushinada pulse for that long should've killed you." She jotted down some information onto her clipboard.

"Were am I human?" Murakumo said with a forced scowl, he was in so much pain that it hurt to express his anger. She looked at him with a cocky smile.

"The name is Matsudaria, you're in the TAC hospital. It's the only place we could bring you were no one asks questions." She turned around and left, but not before getting in one last word, "I'd get some rest if I were you, you have a very long week ahead of you."

Murakumo glared at her exiting figure. He was pissed, if he didn't feel like crap he would've slit her throat, but for now he would let her help him. He lay back down in his bed, but heard a sound from the other side of the room; he looked over and saw a very slight figure hooked up to several machines. The figure was a girl, and she looked very familiar to Murakumo.

He squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look. It was that girl, the one that had called out to him. 'What was she doing here?' Murakumo thought to himself.

The girl stirred a bit, and began to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, and then attempted to turn her head toward Murakumo. She locked eyes with him, and a fire flickered in her eyes. Her lips formed a weak smile as she looked at him, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Murakumo was deeply saddened, had she smiled for him? Was she glad that he was okay, while she was practically in her deathbed?

Murakumo sat up, and made his way to the bathroom. He locked the door, and took a shower, washing away the human blood that was on his chest. 'It was her blood,' he thought as he watched it go down the drain. He didn't want to think about it so he grabbed a towel and dried himself off, when he walked out of the bathroom in a robe he saw a pair of fresh clothes lying on his bed. He looked around trying to find the culprit, but no one was there, except the girl.

He looked at her figure once again, but she was still sleeping. 'Why had she smiled at me?' Murakumo wondered as he walked closer to her. He leaned over her, and stared at her face, 'why does she look so damn familiar?'

He listened very closely, but he could barely hear the sounds of her breathing. The doctor that had came in was right about one thing: The Kushinada pulse would've killed him…if it hadn't been for her. Murakumo walked away from the girl to the nearby window and pushed the curtains aside so he could look outside. He expected to see busy streets and towering buildings, but there was a grassy plain as far as his eyes could see.

There was a strange sound coming from behind him. He turned sharply to see who it was and his eyes locked with Momiji's (who was standing by the door). She looked at him, then at the girl, then back at him. She didn't seem to blink. Momiji was pushing along a long metal pole that had her IV bag hanging off of it.

"Kushinada…" Murakumo didn't expect to see her ever again.

Momiji opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She walked the rest of the way in, rolling her IV with her. She went over and sat in the chair next to Mia and placed her hand on her forehead, a soft smile curving the sides of her mouth. Murakumo watched in silence from the window as Mia opened her eyes and looked back at Momiji.

"Momiji…" She forced out.

"Shhhhh, don't try to talk," Momiji said as she brushed back some loose strands of Mia's hair.

Murakumo felt awkward standing there watching the scene in front of him, until Mia turned her head to look at him. She didn't smile like before, but instead she looked searching. Murakumo, uneasy looking into her eyes, turned away to look back out the window, but soon he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Murakumo…You shouldn't be moving around just yet," Momiji said staring out at the scenery instead of him. Murakumo only glanced at her briefly, and then back out at the trees.

"Do not concern yourself with me Kushinada, just be glad I do not have the effort to kill you right now."

"Whatever you wish," and with that Momiji left the room. The nurse entered after her and injected something into Mia, and then printed out something from the computer in the corner. Murakumo didn't pay her much mind.

Murakumo only focused on the two red eyes in the darkness of the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Wazzup? Shout out to all of you Blue Seed fans! I'm running out of ideas, so if any of you have any that you think would go good with my story; send me an email at Thanks for all of your reviews I have now decided not to remove this story. If you liked this story check out my other one called 'Deadly Secrets of Love'

Awaken, My Dear Kushinada

Ch. 5

Kusanagi stirred in his sleep and tried to wake up, but somehow he couldn't. He kept seeing images of Momiji flash in front of his eyes. She had seemed so pale. He couldn't do anything, even though he wanted to run up to her and hold her close.

The nurse watched as he tossed and turned in his bed, and shook her head. He had been this way for about an hour now. She had called the doctor to come and check on him, but she said she wouldn't be able to come and check on him for about another twenty minutes.

The nurse looked up toward the door when she saw Momiji re enter the room. "Oh, miss!" She jumped up and helped Momiji back into her bed. "You shouldn't go wandering around just yet, you're still to weak."

Momiji laid back in her bed and smiled at the nurse, "thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine." She turned her head to look over at Kusanagi, her smile instantly faded at the sight of the man. He was clutching his blankets and frowning. She knew what was going on in his head, and it was frightening to watch such a strong man fall defenseless against his dreams.

Momiji could do nothing for him right now so she closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift back to sleep. Something new was threatening the peacefulness of Japan, and she knew she couldn't stop it alone.

Mai opened her eyes, and looked out the window across the room. It was dark outside. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was still tired. She looked at all of the machines around her. The little beeping sounds rang painfully in her head. Her entire body ached, and she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.

She turned her head to her other side. There he was, she had to keep waking up, just so she could see him. He was different, but he still looked the same. Just the sight of him made her remember all the good times, but those were with a different man… it was him, but he was different back then.

It was odd to her at first, when she woke up and saw him sleeping. He seemed so threatening when he was awake, but his face seemed so peaceful in slumber. She strained to move into a sitting position. Her breathing quickened, but she finally managed to sit up. She sighed and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

Murakumo looked around him, and everything was dark. He knew he was dreaming, but he was confused. Why would he dream that he was in a dark empty room.


End file.
